Conversa no quadro:Perguntas e Respostas/@comment-27134371-20151102205851/@comment-27134371-20160204155821
Garota-Estranha escreveu: Nightmare Freddy The Bear BR escreveu: Garota-Estranha escreveu: Nightmare Freddy The Bear BR escreveu: PG: 1- esqueceu que os mini games de FNaF 2 são os mais feios da história do jogo? 2-agora todo mundo é daltônico pra me e chegar de roxo? 3-da no mesmo... 4->:( 5-não tem problema... 6- -.-' 7-.- 8-EBA!!!! VOU COMER TORRADA digo...SANDUICHE!!!! 9-oque te respondeu a pergunta número 9 era o Vicent Fake (ele é azul ) e na verdade eu nunca conheci os guardas... 10- NÃO!!!!!ELE FICOU COM O PIKACHU!!!!!! 11-nunca invoque espíritos....aprendi isso quando entrei no Spring e morri... 12-o único que é gay no FNaF é o............ (mil anos depois).............................Sr.Ninguém. 13-isso que vc deve ter pensando deve ser bem ruim.... 14-*GRITO BEM ALTO* EU NÃO LIGO!!!!!!!!!!!! 15-sim!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16-tudo?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). 17-;-; 18-nao buga nnão Se ñ tudo explode 19-então vc não dorme? ~1): Nop ~2): Acho que sim (HEUBRBR) ~3): Dá não, loucos tão no hospicio, estranhos tão em casa no computador o dia inteiro fazendo sei lá o que da vida (Eu;-;) ~4): 100.000.000 x Troll Face ~5): Vdd ;-; ~6): daqui vão te coloca dançando justin biber ;-; ~7): ;D ~8): ADIMITIU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! vai! eu vo ser a madrinah do casamento! cade sua noiva, a torrada!?????? ~9): tá.... PERA?! TEM DOIS DE VOCÊ!!!!!??? ~10): ata... - pego um pé de cabra e do na minah propia cabeça - ~11): comigo não funciono, o bicho não veio nem eu falando xuxa! ~12): o toy bonnie! pequei ele esses dias dançando anaconda! ~13): nunac queira ter minha cabeça, eu sou batalhadora de aguentar ela todos os dias... ~14): o berro chegou lá em Marte...... (Marcianos: ZRD UBUH SUOLPET!!!!!!!!) ~15): eu aj to cansada do luiz fala Xbacon sem para ;-; da vontade :( ~16): tudo tipo: Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda, Merda!!!! e se fosse o que você pensou eu taria vendo nudez de personagens de anime no Red Tube a mil anos atras ;-; ~17): HUEBRBR!!!!!!!!!!!! ~18): ~Explodindo Tudo~ bye bye mundo ;-; virei um creeper revoltado! ~19): mais ou menos... quando eu acabo dormindo, vem um infeliz do krl me acorda pra mim i pra aquele inferno que eu chamo de escola ;-; ~20): ok............................................................................... - illuminati chega atras de mim... continua no proximo bate papo a historia do illuminati surgindo atras de mim..................... - ~21): ok.... é que eu queria ver uns vidros quebrarem ;-; Illuminati: eu quebro - ele quebra um monte de vidro - (Eu disse a historia continuo) ~22): minah alma ta aqui, por isos o Illuminati ta aqui tmb, ele veio mim buscar *-* ~23): *-* ~24): já assistiu 5incominutos? (mudei totalmente o assunto ;-;) ~25): pirar né? pode ser... endoidar de ves? (MAIS É A MESMA COISA PORR*!!!) ~26): ruim é ter que assistir peppa pig junto com galinah pintadinha... ODEIO! (pelo menos uma coisa de comun eu tenho, odiar a peppa e a galinha pintadinha) ~27): Dnd ~28): João gumercindo guimarães, escola mais loca do universo!, se coloque na minha sala de aula um dia e tu fica com vontade de pega uma faca e infia na sua cabeça! 1- -_- 2-é sério? -_- 3-ainda acho que da no mesmo. 4- -0(menos zero) 5-;) 6-Cara... Esqueceu que vc ta converçando com o Springtrap? 7- >:( 8-NÃO!!!!! EU SÓ ME ENGANEI POR SUA CAUSA!!!! VC TA COM ESSE PAPO D''E TORRADA!'' 9-sim! Mas ess3 ja morreu... existe 1000 desse no mundo! Bem agora que esse morreu. Só existe uns... 999 no mundo. 10-ok...PERAI VC MATO A CABRA?!?! ELA ERA INOCENTE! SUA ASSASINA 11-então fala: AZARA METRIUS ZINTOS! 12-:O sério?!?!?!!?!??!??!?!??!?! 13- eita... ._. 14- -.-' 15-X BACON DE ARANHA COM PORCO!!!! (sabia que meu nome tambêm é Luiz?) 16- não era isso...mas tudo bem. 17- -.-' 18- ainda bem que eu sou do tipo Enderman. Eu me teletransportei para outro lugar bem na hora que vc explodiu. 19-eita. 20- ._. 21-eita. 22-.... 23-;-; 24-Já... (tem problema não.) 25-uh...uh...uh...uh...uh...uh... (mil anos depois) uh....uh.... tá parei....uh 26-nem me fale....é ruim pra c*****o. 27-:) 28-a minha é pior...ela explode todo dia..l 1: *w* 2: se eu disse que acho que é por que acho que sim ;-; 3: diga isso só por você... 4: -0? SUB ZERO?!!!!!!!! 5: *w* 6: - palm-face - se eu diser que sim eu vo leva um jumpscare? 7: >:D 8: ok, parei, ;-; mas alguam hora eu volto a falar desse assunto ae, ok? 9: ....................................... tudo bem ................................................... CADE ESSES 999?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 10: você não pode falar nada, cê matou 5 crianças ;-; além disso: vai pra escola saber o que é um pé-de-cabra *w* 11: funciono não ;-; 12: sim *w* 13: é cara, eu sofro.............. 14: (• ε •) 15: não *w* 16: ಠ_ಠ 17: ಠ_ಠ 18: ok, vou catar umas enderpearls e ficar te seguindo até acabar te explodindo ( ◕ヮ◕) 19: minha cara quando eu acordo é tipo: fugiu de qual hospicio guria? 20: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 21: ILLUMINATTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22: EU VO PRO CÉU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Illuminatti: não, tu vai pro inferno! (Eu: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ pelo menos em um lugar eu vou poder ficar depois de bater as botas) 23: ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅ 24: legal :-P (*-*) 25: viro cantor de "uh uh" é? 26: peppa pig(vibrador) .... MORRA!!!!!!!!!!! galinha pintadinha: MORRA DESGRASSADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27: (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ 28: é a escola monstro, é? 1- '-' 2-... 3-ERRO 4-SCORPION (agora é Mortal Kombat?) 5-'-' 6-eu só disse isso pra zoar. 7-D:> 8-que tal no dia 31 de fevereiro? Ou melhor...NUNCA! 9-998...um morreu atropelado. Eles tão na ASPG (Angência Secreta dos Purple Guys) eu nunca vou falar onde é....MWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 10-eu tava zoando. NINGUÊM SABE OQ É ISSO?!?!?!?!?! 11-então fala: FNAF 5!!!!!!! BEM ALTO aí vc vai invocar o ispirito do Scott Cawhton e ele te da o FNaF secreto! O FNaF 5!!! De graça! Isso deu certo comigo. ;D 12-.....Sem palavras pra isso. 13-eu tambêm sofro dentro desse coelho zumbi Dourado. Que estou preso. Essas Molas PINICAM! 14-.... 15-vc quer X BACON DE ARANHA COM PORCO E COM PIZZAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!?! 16- | ( • •) | 17-........................................................................... 18- Já era eu fugi pro The End vai ter que derrotar o Ender Dragon se quiser se matar. MWHAHA cof. Cof. HAHAHH 19-quê? Desculpe eu não ouvi. (Como se eu fosse ouvir uma conversa escrita '-') eu estava jogando Five Nights at Candy's. 20-(❍ᴥ❍ʋ) 21-toma 1 dólar . Não me pergunte porque. 22-...... 23-(☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞ ☜(ﾟヮﾟ☜) 24-..... 25-https://youtu.be/AWOm8Kc4Rbc veja esse vídeo e vc vai entender. 26- falando em morrer agora são só 997 um morreu por uma Serra elétrica. :v 27-vc copiou e colou essas carinhas né? 28-VC TA ME CHAMANDO DE MONSTRO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??,!???!?!?!?!??!?!! (Uma eternidade depois) ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? Ok parei.